Reflets de Jalousie
by captainchang
Summary: One-shot: Draco confronte ses désirs. Nous ne voyons que ce que nous voulons voir, mais le miroir du Eriséd va au-delà de notre cécité. [HPDM SLASH] Un peu cliché, mais on aura vu pire. Pre-Ootp


Disclaimer: Pas à moi.

One-shot, pour le fun. Une idée recyclée pour la énième fois, mais qui me donnait envie d'explorer la jalousie de Draco. Lire à vos risques et périls: non-beta-é.

Reflets de Jalousie

0.0.0.0

Draco ne s'y attendait pas, il avait cru qu'il y verrait Potter ou peut-être même Père. Le coup aurait fait mal, mais moins mal que ce que la lisse surface lui présentait.

En faisant bien attention pour ne pas froisser son pyjama en soie, il s'assit par-terre devant le magestueux objet qui remettait en questions tout ce qu'il aspirait à être en lui montrant la dernière des personnes qu'il aurait put imaginer.

Ron Weasley.

Draco cracha presque de dépit sur le sol.

Il avait le sang pur, mais pas d'argent ni de nom empreint de noblesse. Il n'avait pas des yeux gris acier, mais bleu terne et ses cheveux n'était pas fins et soyeux, mais de feux. Alors que son teint était loin d'être délicatement pâle, avec à la place des tâches de rousseur qui salissait un visage pas gracieux, son éducation était loin de rivaliser avec la sienne, sans parler de son caractère sans intérêt.

Draco renifla dédaigneusement et, de l'autre côté, le roux continua de lui jeter un regard neutre. Draco plissa les yeux, il crut voir une lueur insolente traverser le bleu.

Potter avait un nom, de l'argent et le charme _adorable _- Draco renifla méprisament - d'un innocent qui croyait toujours en la justice de ce monde et qui se battait pour. Un sang impur coulait entre ses veines, mais il était partagé avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il possédait de grands yeux vert brillant et cet infâme nid de corbeau qui ne demandait qu'à être encore plus ébouriffés par une main affectueuse. Et, enfin, l'amour de toute une communauté d'imbéciles qui se pliaient aux moldus l'élevait jusqu'au mont Olympe, parmi les dieux idolâtrés.

Inconsciemment, le Serpentard se passa la main dans ses cheveux blond-argent qui, malgré l'heure tardive de cette nuit, étaient impeccablement peignés.

Le menton levé fièrement, il regarda dans les yeux bleus de Weasley, le défiant.

Père avait plus de charisme que lui, du pouvoir dans la magie et le ministère; tout cela et la faveur de Voldemort, mais Draco possédait tout le reste des atouts de Père, ou l'hériterait probablement dans quelques années.

Draco fronça encore plus les sourcils, si cela était possible. Était-ce lui ou Weasley venait de lui faire un clin d'oeil effronté?

Comment osait-il--!

Ouliant que ce n'était qu'un miroir qui provoquait sa colère, il sera les poings, respirant si bruyamment qu'on devait sûrement l'entendre de l'autre côté de la porte de la classe désafectée et peut-être même jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, trois étages plus haut. Il tenta de se calmer en pensant aux meilleurs techniques pour torturer Potter dans le fond d'un donjon, quelque part de perdu où il pourrait essayer divers instruments de choix sur lui. Son coeur s'apaisa.

Il leva la main comme pour caresser la réflection, mais il la laissa retomber mollement sans avoir touché la froide vitre.

Pourquoi fallait-il que _Weasley_ soit celui qu'il voulait être?

Était-ce parce que sa famille l'aimait et le supportait dans ses moindres décisions? Était-ce parce qu'il aura le choix, à la fin, de prendre n'importes quels des chemins? Était-ce parce qu'on ne le remarquait pas, mais on ne le méprisait pas non plus?

Peut-être.

Peut-être pas.

Il n'était pas jaloux de Wealsey, mais de Potter.

...pas vrai?

C'était ce qu'il avait toujour crût, depuis le fameux moment où Potter lui avait envoyé un regard glacial et avait refusé de serrer sa main. Il l'avait observé par la suite, l'avait parfois espionné et suivi. À chaque année, il avait apprit son horaire par-coeur et s'arrangeait pour le croiser plus souvent pour le tourmenter dans les couloirs. Il façonnait des pièges et attrapes diaboliques pour attirer son attention, pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas quelque chose qu'on pût ignorer, jeter comme un jouet qui avait perdu son attrait. La première fois que Potter avait poser les yeux sur Draco, et ce jour-ci remonte loin dans sa mémoire -- un garçon plutôt maigrichon avec une hirisute crinière noire, flottant dans des loques qui n'étaient évidemment pas faits pour lui(moldus en plus!), possédant une petit bouche rosée ouverte béatement, des joues rougies par le ravissement et de grands yeux émeraudes cachés par de ridicules lunettes aussi rondes et grosses et bosselées qu'un souaffle qui regardaient tout avec étonnement, qui entrait précautieusement dans le magasin et Draco, du haut de son tabouret, chantant lui-même ses propres louanges sans humilité, avait voulu avoir les deux gemmes verts dirigés vers lui, sur lui: il voulait l'attention de l'intrigant garçon, Draco n'avait_ jamais_ rencontré un autre garçon aussi singulier que celui-ci dans son monde où les autres enfants rencontrés dans les cocktails étaient aussi distingués, pâles et froids que lui -- se lisait dans le vert vitreux de ses yeux de la curiosité, de l'appréhension, de l'intérêt -- des choses qui criaient que Draco _existait_ et était spécial et intéressant. À présent on n'y discernait pas même de la haine, -- non, Potter ne le trouvait pas assez _important _pour le haïr -- mais du dédain qui le souillait et le tirait brutalement du haut de son piédestral.

Oh mais lui, _lui_ il l'haïssait.

Il l'exécrait au plus haut point.

Avec une obsession _violente_. Maladive.

Potter était aimé de tous, Potter n'avait rien à prouver: un coup d'oeil à sa cicatrice et vous saviez que c'était _quelqu'un_, Potter était le plus jeune Attrapeur depuis un siècle, Potter brillait sur le terrain de Quidditch où Draco aurait dû être, depuis qu'il s'était débattu sur un balais, les mains à peine assez larges pour agripper le manche, pour pouvoir voler sans se casser un membre avec un instructeur privé que Père avait fait spécialement venir de Russie, Potter avait été Champion du Tournoi, Potter s'en sortait toujours indemme, Potter pouvait faire comme il le lui plaisait: enfreindre toutes les règles, refuser tout ce qu'on lui imposait, Potter recevait tout ce qu'il désirait, Potter avait tout, Potter pouvait tout, Potter pouvait choisir et aimer librement...

Ses amis.

Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley.

Était-ce cela que Weasley avait et que Draco n'avait pas?

L'amitié de Potter.

...l'amour de Potter?

Dans le miroir, Weasley leva la main gauche pour se gratter nonchalamment le nez.

Sans que Draco pût le contenir, un flot d'images, de souvenirs cinglants, jaillit.

0.0.0.0

Weasley, les yeux mi-clos, penché sur Potter -- le touchant presque -- lui sursurrant Dieu savait quels secrets. Granger, en larmes, dans les bras de ses deux autres complices qui formaient leur cercle intime, le dos flatté par la main de Potter. Weasley encore, souriant à un Potter hilare qui se tenait les côtes, les yeux brillants de connivence. Dubois, très proche, derrière Potter, une main sur son épaule, lui montrant des stratégies sur un plan étalé devant eux. Weasley, la garce cette fois, qui faisait des yeux doux parfaitement répugnants à un Potter rouge, la main sur sa cuisse en-dessous de la table des Griffondors. Weasley VI, les joue en feux, poussant un Potter aussi saoul que lui dans une sombre ruelle de Hogsmeade, ses deux mains sous la cape qui ne couvrait pas totalement la silouhette élancée au pantalon défait, leurs bouches soudées dans un écoeurant baiser chargé de salive et de langue, Potter soupirant et gémissant comme une chienne en chaleur...

Draco se leva brusquement et le Weasley du miroir sursauta, puis lui jeta un regard noir, les sourcils roux froncés avec reproche.

Le blond l'ignora, passant sa main à plusieurs reprises dans les cheveux, sur son visage, les doigts pressés avec force sur ses paupières.

Était-ce pour _cela_ que son reflet montrait Weasley?

Pour l'affection de Potter...

Pour la caresse de Potter...

Étouffant un cri étranglé, Draco mit une main devant sa bouche et se retourna vivement, dos au regard de Weasley. Un léger nuage de poussière voltigea, illuminé par les minces voiles de rayons lunaires qui filtraient à travers les vieilles vitres crasseuses de la classe abandonnée.

C'était _dégoûtant_.

Il sortit avec hâte de la salle, ne voulant plus jamais revoir le miroir du Eriséd, l'image de Weasley, les yeux de Weasley. Potter.

0.0.0.0

Je sais, j'utilise abusivement les virgules, mais HA! que pouvez-vous faire? C'est _mon _écriture sous-développée et_ mon _style indéchiffrable.

Laissez vos commentaires, si vous voulez, mais j'apprécierais de quoi qui est constructif.

Si vous désirez vraiment des réponses à vos reviews, écrivez votre e-mail.

0.0.0.0


End file.
